


Mud Puddles

by InsaneBlueGenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Full Moon, Getting Together, Jackson Never Left, Jackson Whittemore stayed in Beacon Hills, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Sharing Clothes, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneBlueGenius/pseuds/InsaneBlueGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Isaac thinks that becoming a werewolf was the best thing that ever happened to him. It was tough in the beginning but now he has a pack, a family.<br/>Only one thing could make it better, but he didn't think Scott was interested until one rainy full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [Poke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan) who let me cling to her through 'Motel California' and then had a bad day today.

It was the second night of the full moon and it was pouring rain. Isaac was running, pushing himself to see if he could catch Erica, she was smaller than the rest of them and that meant that she tended to be able to weave between trees faster. He saw Boyd as a flash out of the corner of his eye and grinned at him. Boyd nodded back in acknowledgment and then split apart coming up on either side of her. It looked like she had only noticed Boyd and that meant that she was swerving closer to Isaac. He ran closer to the trees and then jumped out and tackled her to the ground, right into a huge, muddy puddle.

She made a noise somewhere between a bark and a laugh and started shoving at his chest. “C’mon Isaac, up. Ugh, now there’s mud in my hair!” she whined, but the playful smile on her face showed how little she actually cared.

He laughed a little, nuzzled her cheek then got up. He reached out his hand and she grinned as she pulled herself up, there was a howl in the distance and they both stopped to listen. Erica grinned at him “We’ve fallen behind. Time to catchup and get someone else covered in mud.”

Isaac grinned up at the rain and howled, answering Derek’s call. He nudged his shoulder into Erica’s and took off with a “Bet you can’t catch me with a headstart!” as he ran towards where he could just barely hear Derek, Boyd, and Jackson over the rain.

Isaac loved being a part of a pack. He finally had a family that was willing to look after him. He still got hurt on occasion, but it was always accidental and he always got an apology afterwards. Full Moons were his favorite nights now that the entire pack had more control. They ran through the preserve for hours to burn off the energy that came with the change. It was nice, even if Stiles constantly rolled his eyes and called it ‘Wolfy Bonding'.

Speaking of Stiles, he and Scott should have made it by now. Isaac resisted the urge to howl and see if he could find Scott. He was pretty sure that at this point everyone but Scott had some idea of how Isaac felt about him. Plus, if he stopped Erica would knock him into the nearest thing just for revenge. Maybe he could distract her with someone else, Jackson wasn’t far ahead. He tended to run slower in the rain, he hated getting mud all over his pants. Isaac suddenly swerved towards where Jackson was and he could hear Erica behind him.

Jackson was her favorite to pick on so he was sure that she would switch targets. He circled around Jackson who was crouched and distracted listening to something too far away. Isaac was right, Erica _pounced_ on Jackson while he was distracted and slammed him onto some branches and into the dirt. He growled at her as she rolled off of him smirking and tried to brush the mud off of his face.

“Was that really necessary?” Jackson growled out as they both moved to stand.

Erica replied with a grin and her hands on her hips, “Oh yes, definitely.” She wiped the mud off of his cheek with the back of her hand, “And really, you’re a soaking wet mess anyway so there’s no need to whine about it. Stop trying to wipe yourself clean before you claw yourself.”

Isaac was crouched watching them. Erica knew he was there because she’d been tracking him but Jackson seemed to have missed out on that piece of information. He was just contemplating seeing if he could take them both down when a suddenly something crashed into him from behind and pushed him face first into the mud.

Isaac flailed at first, but soon gave up and whined when he realized that it was Scott who had him pinned to the ground. He really couldn’t say that he minded that Scott had him pinned to the ground even if it caused a warm curl of feelings in his chest. Between the rain probably drowning out any hints of it and the pull of the moon on his emotions all he could do was enjoy the feeling of Scott pressing his face into the back of his neck. Scott snuffled at his neck with a little huff of affection and got up. Isaac rolled over and grinned at Scott from flat on his back. Scott reached a hand down for him and Isaac just couldn’t resist pulling him back down to the ground. Erica laughed at them while the rolled around wrestling in the mud. He didn’t bother to look at them until he was squirming under Scott, pinned again

Jackson rolled his eyes and bounced from foot to foot, “If you guys are _done_ can we go back to running now? I can’t even hear Derek anymore.”

Scott rolled off of Isaac, which he admitted to himself he found kind of disappointing, got to his feet, “That’s just because you suck at listening. Even Lydia says so,” and bolted off into the woods.

“SERIOUSLY MCCALL?!? I will hunt you down!” and there was Jackson sprinting after him and Isaac was alone with Erica again.

“You don’t have to stay sitting in the mud just because you think I’ll knock you into it again. That’s way too easy.” She flexed her currently clawed hands grinning, “C’mon I want to run. I’ll get you back later.” She ran in the same direction the rest of the pack had gone and Isaac got up and shook himself off. It was still raining hard and it was pretty likely that most of the mud would wash off before they made it back to the house so he took off after them grinning. It was nice to be a part of a pack, it was like having siblings again.

\--

They stayed out in the rain for hours and made it back to the house late. They were all soaked through and Isaac was starving. He really hoped there was food waiting for them in the house. He wandered out of the woods to the porch where Scott had stripped off his shirt and was wringing it out. Since there was no reason not to, Isaac let his eyes wander over Scott’s chest as he walked past him into the house… and almost right into Stiles.

“I can’t believe you guys stayed out there in the rain this long, get inside and clean up. Ohmigod you have something in your- is that a feather? Are birds even out at this time of night?” Stiles pressed a mug into Isaac’s hand and then reached up to his head. The mug smelled like hot chocolate so Isaac took a sip and Stiles pulled a few feathers out of his hair and then ruffled it, sending droplets of water everywhere and making himself sputter. “How did that even happen?”

“I got knocked into a tree and then fell onto a fallen branch. I guess there was a nest or something there. I didn’t smell any birds,” Isaac sipped at the hot chocolate as he answered Stiles’ questions.

Stiles, dressed in sweatpants and a loose T-shirt already, was pressing mugs into everyone’s hands as they walked past. It was practically tradition, seeing as Stiles couldn’t run with them. Sometimes Lydia even helped, though this time she was in the kitchen guarding the unfinished food. Jackson took his with an eye roll and a put upon sigh, Boyd nodded in acknowledgement, Scott hugged Stiles with one arm as he went by, (“Gross dude. You are soaked. Ugh!”) Erica ruffled Isaac’s hair and kissed Stiles’ cheek with a quick thanks and Derek brought up the rear.

“It’s hard to smell anything when it’s raining this hard.” he took the last mug from Stiles and drank some with an appreciative hum, “We should probably all change. maybe shower-”

“I CALL FIRST SHOWER!” Scott yelled from the kitchen, clearly eavesdropping. He almost missed the counter and dropped his mostly empty mug as he ran up the stairs.

Suddenly Lydia was laughing from the other side of the kitchen, Jackson had stripped off his soaking wet shirt and there was a huge muddy patch on his back. “Ugh. The other shower is mine. No arguments.”

Derek stood in the doorway smiling slightly while Stiles kept snickering as he walked back into the kitchen. “Did you guys mud wrestle or something? You’d think with it raining this hard it would’ve rinsed off anything you guys got into.”

“Isaac started it.” Jackson huffed and went looking for more hot chocolate.

Isaac was about to argue but- “We let him get away with it because he’s adorable,” Erica said as she ruffled his hair again and then finished her hot chocolate.

Stiles snorted, “Okay okay, everyone out of the kitchen. Go get cleaned up then pizza.” Lydia started helping shoo everyone but Derek out.

Isaac left them to it and headed upstairs to get ready to shower. Jackson was already in the second bathroom, but Scott would be done soon. He’d warm up and then get some pizza with his pack. He loved when full moons were on the weekend.

\---

Forty minutes later everyone has had a quick shower and Isaac could smell the pizzas coming out of the oven downstairs. Isaac went downstairs in just his softest blue pajama pants, Erica not far behind. He could sense Derek in the living room behind him as he turned towards the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. There was Scott standing in the doorway in just his underwear. Isaac was frozen staring at all of the skin on display, not sure how to react. Considering that it looked like Scott hadn’t noticed him yet he decided to just enjoy it for a moment.

He had zoned out for a minute and when he started listening again it was to hear Stiles arguing with Scott. “Come oooon. I know you keep extra pants in Derek’s room.”

“I can’t believe that you managed to forget that you didn’t have extra clothes here and forgot to bring more.”

“It’s not an important thing to remember.”

“Sure it is. You obviously don’t want to be in just your underwear. Even if they’re great underwear.” Stiles half laughed as he talked and now Isaac was sort of curious.

“Ugh Stiles. We’re almost the same size, lend me some pants.”

“We are NOT. You’ll stretch out my PJs and I don’t actually have that many.”

“Why don’t you have any- wait. Nevermind. I don’t want to know why you’re lacking pajamas.”

Isaac thought maybe it was time to interrupt. Unlike Stiles, who hadn’t managed to move in yet even if he did spend half of his nights in Derek’s room, Isaac actually lived in the house and had plenty of clothes. Plus, he liked the idea of Scott wearing his clothes. “Scott. I have pants you can borrow. 

Scott turned around grinning and Isaac couldn’t help but glance down and notice that Scott’s briefs were sporting a huge Superman logo. He couldn’t help it, he started laughing immediately. If only to not think too hard about how he just had to look. He laughed and he couldn’t quite get himself to stop. He could just barely see Derek and Boyd both smirking and he could hear Erica laughing from where she was still on the stairs.

Scott just grinned “What? You don’t like my underwear? I’m totally Superman.”

“Yeah, only because you’re not allowed to be Batman.” Erica said with an eyeroll as she finally came the rest of the way down the stairs. “Will you please just go get yourself into Isaac’s pants already?” She elbowed Scott playfully as she followed Stiles into the kitchen.

Still giggling a little, Isaac reached forward to tug Scott back up the stairs to get some pants. He was blushing as Isaac tugged him towards his room.

When he threw a pair of pants at him, Scott caught them still blushing. He looked down at his feet and glanced up at Isaac from under his eyelashes for a moment. “You’re sure you’re okay with me in your pants?”

Of course it took that for Isaac to realize what Erica had actually said down by the kitchen. He did his best to ignore the blush crawling up his own face as he replied “I’m _definitely_ okay with you in my pants.”

Scott’s eyes widened slightly and he stepped forward. A smile spreading slowly across his face, he seemed to have realized exactly how much of a truth that was, but he was still Scott.

“Really?” he asked as he slowly hooked a hand around Isaac’s neck and gently tugged him forward.

“Really.” If this was actually on offer there was no way Isaac was going to say no. He pressed forward into a quick soft kiss. He pulled back to see Scott grinning at him for a moment before pressing back in and then it was so much more than a quick kiss. Scott lips were soft against him and the pressure was perfect and he was pulled forward slightly. He heard the pants hit the floor and Scott wrapped his other arm around Isaac’s waist and used his teeth to tug on Isaac’s bottom lip. Isaac couldn’t help but open up for him and he was kissed until they both realized they needed to breathe.

When they broke apart Isaac realized that both of his hands were in Scott’s hair keeping him close as they breathed together. They both laughed, grinning at each other until they heard Derek, “Pizza’s getting cold. There won’t be any left for either of you if you don’t stop making out and come downstairs.”

They blushed and pulled away from each other. Scott picked up the pants from the floor and Isaac couldn’t just leave it alone. “I guess you’ll just have to get in those pants now and wait until later to get into the ones I’m wearing.” He grinned as Scott pulled the borrowed pants on. He knew it was good when Scott leaned in for another kiss before they headed downstairs.

\---

Between them the pack ate seven pizzas and still managed to have room for popcorn and chips as they all settled into the living room for some downtime after their run. Isaac had been a little jealous whenever he watched the rest of the couples curl into each other on the nights they’d had before this one. Stiles and Derek tended to fit themselves together like puzzle pieces. Erica draped whatever limb was closest to Boyd all over him and even Jackson would relax enough to wrap himself around Lydia after a run.

Usually he and Scott wound up shoulder to shoulder on the floor with whoever else came for the full moon. Allison, Danny, and Peter all occasionally showed up.

Tonight it was just Isaac and Scott and because of that it was perfect. Isaac wasn’t jealous this time, Scott had tugged him close and wrapped an arm around him. They were pressed close together and throughout the movie Scott was constantly nuzzling into Isaac’s shoulder. Once the snacks were gone they even ended up with their hands intertwined.

Isaac still wasn’t sure how he had missed that Scott was just as interested in him as he was in Scott, but he wasn’t going to worry about it. He finally had a family like he had always wanted.

He fell asleep with his face pressed into Scott’s hair.

\---

It wasn’t until three weeks later that Isaac realized Boyd had snuck a picture while they had all been laughing on the stairs. He must have given it to Derek because there was a new 8x10 of most of the pack half naked and laughing on the stairs hanging in the living room.

Not even two years ago, Isaac would never have been able to imagine belonging like this, and yet here was perfect proof that he was a part of a happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture I'm referencing at the end is basically the TW version of [this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/8f11d0602eae44f6dcba42489e1ddef5/tumblr_miagrzrvnv1qgo311o2_500.jpg) which is from "The Last Days of Edgar Harding" This image is what inspired the idea for the fic in the first place.
> 
>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/).


End file.
